


The Cronkri Chronicles

by HomestuckNerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckNerd/pseuds/HomestuckNerd
Summary: Cronus moves to a little town moving from Brooklyn, NY and meets this sweet little gay boy and there's gonna be times you wanna cry and times you wanna just hug them and im gonna have fun writing about my gaybies so strap in!





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cronus' first football practice, he settles a fight and saves Kankri's life.

It was around 5:30, the time all of the after school activities ended. You were tossing your biology and geometry text books into you bag when you saw some kid you had a couple classes with, Kankri Vantas, you think was the boys name. He seemed like a suck up and a teacher's pet. He showed you around the school on your first day. It was more of a thing he had to do since he was part of the school council or something or another instead of him just being friendly but you didn't mind. At least you had a guide.

You were about to wave to the boy when you saw a couple of guys from football practice. They were strong and had a heavy build, a couple inches taller than you with arm muscles with the same circumference as the Vantas kid's head.

They both started laughing, walking over to the smaller boy.

"Look who it is." The biggest guys said.

"Its the fucking dweeb!" The other shouted as he pushed his chest, shoving him against the locker.

"G-get lost." You could barely hear Kankri mumble. The boy who pushed him against the locker now had his hand wrapped around the hispanic boy's throat.

"And what are ya gonna do about it, fag?" He snarled at the kid.

How was no body noticing this? You guessed it was simply because only you four were still in the hallway and everyone else had left by now. 

You stared at the event as the bigger one pulled a switch blade from his pocket, resting the blade right where the underside of Kankri's chin met his throat.

"You know what happens to little cunts like you? They get picked from the herd and killed."

"And the same damn thing is gonna happen to you wimp." The other chimed in.

You weren't about to see this kid get slaughtered, you decided. You dropped your bag to the floor before pulling your own blade from your back pocket. 

"Drop him." You demanded from the guy who had a hold of his throat and held him up to his own height against the locker so high that he couldn't touch the carpeted hall floor with his toes. 

"What did you just say to me?" He growled and you snarled back at him.

"Did I fucking stutter? Leave him be and beat it."

The dark skinned boy stared at you wide eyed like you had fucked up more than he had and you knew you were in for it when the guy dropped him to the door with a thud of Kankri's tennis shoes. 

"Make me." He demanded and within the blink of an eye you were fighting with the other football players. 

The biggest one, you think he was the quarterback actually, had you pinned the the ground, sitting on your chest as he slugged you hard in the jaw and you spat at him. The smaller one kicked you in the head before squatting down beside you to at you. He grabbed you by the hair to turn your head and make your rage filled eyes meet his. "Look man, I know your new. I'm guessing you don't know your place around here so I guess I'm gonna have to teach you where it is. And we're gonna start with cutting all that long, greasy hair offa you, pretty boy."  
He took his blade in one hand and grabbed a fist full of that thick, slicked back hair that you prized with the other, cutting at it sloppily, short to the scalp and choppy. The other guy was still sitting on top of you and was holding your wrists down. 

You assumed that he forgot you still had a blade clenched in your fist since he didn't do anything about taking it so you slid it to Kankri as discreetly as you could without anyone noticing.  
You thrashed around, getting their blade to grace your scalp as you twisted and turned and threw your blade to the kid's feet, looking up at him. 

You hoped like hell he would get what you wanted from him and use the damned thing and even though he didn't seem like the guy who would do such a thing he picked it up and hesitated for a second before holding it to back of the guy sitting on you. 

"Get out of here." He sounded as demanding as he could you assumed. He seemed rather timid and getting him to do this probably took a lot of guts for him. The guy let go of your hands and they both looked at the hispanic boy. 

"You're not gonna use that blade." The quarterback dared and Kankri pressed the blade to his back. You assumed he felt the cold metal against his skin pressing against him slowly as you watched his face turn white and his devilish grin pass. 

"Would you like to carry through with that bet?"

"Fuck it, man. Let's blow this joint before I get a scratch from sweater boy over here." And with that Kankri pulled back and the guys left, running while trying not to look scared. 

Kankri closed the switch blade and handed it back to you as he pulled you to your feet. "Damn," you mumbled. "Didn't think you would do that."

"Are you trying to say something?" He raised a brow at you as you gathered your bag and slung it over your shoulder.

You shook your head. "Nah man, it ain't like that. I just meant you seem too clean cut and pristine to use my blade like that. Appreciate you getting me outta that."  
"It was the only thing I could do. I mean, you did get them off of me. You know you could always stop by my place and I'll get you cleaned up. Some new clothes and a haircut seem needed."

"Sounds great."

"Lets go then."

And with that you two left. You felt like best friends already but all you did was save each others lives. You and this kid clicked immediately and it felt fantastic. 

It was unlike your gangs in Brooklyn, it was nothing like that. Instead, it was more of a close friendship and it felt better than being in a gang. This boy was nothing for the sort. He was nothing like you and yet he was so fascinating.


	2. Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter and probably not the best but I have to have something happen between chapters one and three because three is really good soooo heres this.

You two walked down the street happilly chatting.

"So, youre the new kid, right? Cronus Ampora isn't it?"

"Yeah." You nodded.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Brooklyn, New York. You ever been anywhere but this tiny lil town?"

"No, actually, I have not. I was born and raised here. I've been living in the same house for all of my life."

"Wow, how could you stand that? I move all the time."

"I guess I could use a change once in a while. And how are you alright with moving constantly?"

"I'm not sure if I'm actually ok with it or not anymore but it's not like I have a choice. I get stuck in the situation really."

"I see. Here," he pointed at a fairly nice looking house. "Here's where I live, Cronus."

You two walked up and he opened the door for you. "Come on in." You two walked into the living room to greet his father.

"Hello there. Who have you brought home with you, Kankri?"

"This is Cronus, father." You shook the older man's hand before going upstairs to the bathroom next to kankri's room so he could get you fixed up, talking about Kankris preacher of a father while he got out some hair clippers, having you sit on the closed toilet while he stood so he could reach the top of your head. 

After a couple of minutes he had finished it up. You checked in the mirrior and cringed at the sight. Running your hands over your head, it was about an inch of hair and it wasn't ok.

"My precious hair! Its all gone!"

"My appoligies but I didn't have much choice, those guys had cut it extreamlly short to begin with. I cut it as short as possible without making you bald and you still have spots." 

He ran his finger gently over where they had cut into your scalp, leaving a wound and a patch of missing hair.

"Assholes." You grumbled. "But thank you, I appreciate that you made it better than it was."

"No problem."

You two went to his room. You sat on his bed and he sat in his desk chair as you talked for hours about New York and he talked about his life and what happened to his mom and how the school usually worked in terms of social status and the teachers and such.


	3. "I lovwe you too, Kankri"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time motherfuckers

You two have known eachother for about two months now and you're starting to think that you have not only become this guy's best friend but also his crush. You texted his clostest friend, Porrim, about it.

CA: Hey so I knowv you hate me and all but I need to ask somethin serious here chief

PM: What do+ you need no+w? And if yo+u say a blo+wjo+b again im go+ing to+ grind my heels into+ yo+ur dick until theres no+thing left o+f it.

CA: Ouch, damn maryam

CA: I need to ask about kankri, no need to shoot a guy down

PM: Just tell me what yo+u want

CA: Wvell the kid keeps hitting on me and im not sure if hes meaing to or if he straight up just doesn't know what hes doing to my heart

PM: Wo+w yo+u finally no+ticed, go+o+d jo+b

PM: In what ways have yo+u no+ticed he's trying to+ hit o+n yo+u?

CA: Wait this has been going down for a while? shit

CA: He asks me if he can borrowv my jacket and its the cutest little thing and he tried grabbing my hand but he seemed really awvkard about it so i didnt know wvhat wvas up wvith that. Hes also been leaning on me and cuddling with me.

CA: I'vwe been wvanting to make a movwe but I didnt knowv if he wvas just not realizing that he was being all cute or if it wvas on purpose and its killin me so i figured id ask you. He tells you everything

PM: He is crushing o+n yo+u, and hard. Give it ano+ther week o+r so+ to+ make sure he wants to+ go+ thro+ugh with dating yo+u befo+re yo+u pull anything, ill talk to him.

CA: Thanks Por

PM: Sto+p calling me that, we arent friends.

Only a couple days after that conversation you found out he really did love you. But in a pretty sad way.

Your father was an old, cold hearted, bastard of a man and he tended to take his anger out on you. It wasn't anything new to you. He'd come home from work angry as all hell, hit you, get in a fight with you, and you'd take a walk and stay out of the house for the night to blow off steam.

Kankri had planned on confessing to you. He came to your doorstep with a bouquet of deep red and purple colored roses that he preyed would impress you since it was the only thing he could really think of. He walked into the house since you had told him that he never has to knock or anything and he could just come over when he liked. He hadn't given you warning that he was coming over either, which you told him was alright. He walked into the living room to find your father cussing you to filth for being born as you stand there and helplessly take the beating from the larger man with tears streaming down your eyes because you were much smaller than him and weaker no matter how hard you tried to fight back. You did everything you could to fight back but it was no use. You hadn't seen kankri nor did you know how much he saw but when your father told you to get out you stormed out of the room, shocked to see your friend. He followed you outside and down the block before you sat in the curb.

"What-what was that?" He looked terrified.

"Its nothing." You mumbled as you pulled a pack of cigs out and lit one before taking a drag off of it to help settle your nerves and shaking hands. 

You looked at kankri who was sitting beside you, staring at you.  
"Whats that in your hands?"

His face lit up bright red. "Oh! Um, we needed to talk. Its actually the whole reason I visited in the first place."

"Well, what do you need to talk bout chief?"

"W-well we've know eachother for about three months now a-and I've been thinking about this for a while now a-and I-I think I love you, Cronus." His face was a brighter red than his roses he was handing you and you were momentarially speechless.

"I-I know it's stupid. I-I'm so sor-" And you cut him off right there by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. When you pulled back he had that starstuck look all virgins have after their first kiss and it was absolutly adorable.

"I love you too, Kankri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god if i ever have to put so many plus signs and wvs in a chapter again im going to shoot myself


End file.
